Timeline
The Timeline lists the events in the Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei universe, ordered chronologically. This timeline tries to harmonize all the events, so long as they are canon, things that happen in the story as it goes, things that have come to pass or mentioned is passing, and things that may. 1999 *First verifiable use of magic recorded. It is observed when police officers possessing special powers stopped a nuclear act of terrorism carried out by a fanatic group in order to fulfill an apocalyptic prophecy. It is first referred as "Supernatural Powers", though further researches will disprove that definition. Over 90 years ago *Birth of Kudou Retsu, future Chairman of the Ten Master Clans Committee. 2020 *Around this year, advanced agricultural production comes to be a solar-powered industry. 2030 *Around this year, the entire planet undergoes a radical drop in temperature; the world’s overall food supply deteriorates on a massive scale. While the effects are less felt in developped countries, it greatly affects the emerging industrial nations, already experiencing an accelerated demographic explosion brought on by radical economic growth. **Inhabitants of the northern regions of China try to illegally cross the frontier with Russia, like how nomadic tribes used to travel, to escape the drop in temperature and desertification. Russia expulses the illegal immigrants, because environmental migration is not recognized as legal under international law. **Following Russia's harsh treatment of the Chinese migrants, China will accuse Russia of lack of humanitarianism, while Russia will simply reply that they simply follow the international law. Talks between Russia and China become more aggressive, until they eventually break down. *The incident would later influence several other events, such as low-scale conflicts over resources, and would be the primary trigger for World War Three. 2045 *World War Three officially begins as a wide scale border disputes throughout the world. No country was able to remain neutral. It will last twenty years. **During those times of troubles, a portion of the southern half of China gained independence and became a sovereign country named Dahan (litterally Great Han or Great China). *Note that the world's population was approximatively of 9 billion people. This number will drastically decrease over the course of the war. 2046 *Establishment of the International Magic Federation, originally created to prevent the use of nuclear weapons by allowing Magicians to free themselves from the yokes of the countries they belonged to and by permitting them to intervene with their skills in border disputes. Whether it was their own country or their enemy’s country, they were required to stop the deployment of nuclear weapons. 2050 *Birth of the twins Yotsuba Miya and Maya, daughters of Yotsuba Genzou, head of the Yotsuba Family. 2060 *The Great Asian Alliance dominates the northern part of China and the Korean peninsula, and will take possession of Tsushima Island half a year later. 2062 *'April: '''While attending an event hosted by the International Magic Association Asia Branch known as the Magicraft Children Social Exchange in Taipei, Yotsuba Maya is kidnapped. During the three days of her rapture, she is violated and forced to undergo experiments as a human test subject, losing her ability to reproduce as a result. When she is rescued, she has been rendered 'lifeless' due to the mental trauma, but her older sister Miya is able to get her back to reality thanks to her magic, However, the event will put some distance between the sisters, as Maya believes that Miya "killed" her with her magic before she died mentally, by changing all her "past experiences" into 'information", effectively making her life up until that point mere data. **In the aftermath of this incident, Miya broke her body from overusing her mind manipulation magic before she turned twenty like a penance. She was repeatedly in and out of the hospital and lived her life under medical care for ten years. **In retaliation, the Yotsuba clan assassinated four thousand high-ranked officials of Dahan: cabinet ministers, high class bureaucrats, officers, magicians and researchers. Due to this damage, Dahan suffered an internal collapse after one year and the Great Asian Alliance unified the continent of Asia. *In response to Maya's tragedy, the Yotsuba enacted a policy of attaching guards to clan members who possessed an especially superior disposition for magic. The post was not assumed by temporary guards who worked for money; these guards risked their lives to fulfill their duty throughout the lifetime of the one they protected — thus the Guardians were created. 2064 *World War Three comes to an end, the world’s population had been decreased to 3 billion people, and the political map of the world has completely changed fllowing the end of the hostilities: **Russia reabsorbed Ukraine and Belarus into the '''New Soviet Union;' **China now governs over the northern parts of Burma, Vietnam, and Laos as well as the Korean peninsula through the Great Asian Alliance, or Asian Alliance for short; **India and Iran devoured various countries in central Asia to construct the Indo-Persia Union; **Following the annexion of Canada and Mexico by the USA, North America is now a country named the United States of North America (USNA); **The European Union split into eastern and western parts; **Half of the countries of Africa dissolved; **Aside from Brazil, South America was divided into small countries where governments did not have much reach beyond their own location. *Some time after the end of the war, the International Magic Federation’s Charter is signed, effectively banning the use of nuclear weapons by targeting any radioactive materials that can be used for weapons that contaminate the environment. 2079 *'April: '''Birth of Shiba Tatsuya, son of Shiba Tatsurou and Shiba Miya, née Yotsuba. 2080 *'March: 'Birth of Shiba Miyuki, daughter of Shiba Tatsurou and Shiba Miya, née Yotsuba, sister of Shiba Tatsuya, and candidate for the next head of the Yotsuba Clan. 2085 *In hopes that his magical abilities will improve, Shiba Miya and Yotsuba Maya experiments on the then six-year old Tatsuya. Miya used the forbidden Non-Systematic Magic 'Mental Design Interference', forcibly altering the area in the consciousness, to create strong emotions called the limbic system by inputting a Magic Calculation Model, creating an artificial Magician. Tatsuya was granted the ability to wield magic, but still not par to what they expected, and the artificial calculation abilities granted by the processor they used was inferior to his natural ability. 2092 *The invasion of Okinawa by the Great Asian Alliance is barely stopped by the providential arrival of a mysterious Magician, possessing a "Demon Right", which reduced anything to dust, and a "Divine Left", which recovered his comrades from any wound inflicted. This unknown monster will be referred to as Mahesvara, the name of one of the principal Hindu deities, worshiped as the 'destroyer' and 'restorer' of worlds. 2095 *'April 3rd: 'The Shiba siblings enroll in First High School . The Enrollment Arc begins. *'Mid-July: 'The Nine Schools Competition Arc begins. **'August 3rd: 'The Nine Schools Competition begins. *'August 12th: 'The Nine Schools Competition Arc ends. **The Nine Schools Competition ends with First High's victory. *'October: 'The Yokohama Disturbance Arc begins. **'October 30th: 'The Thesis Competition is held in the Yokohama International Conference Center. While it takes place, Yokohama is under attacks from the Great Asian Alliance. **'October 31th: '''At the end of the Scorched Halloween, Ooguro Ryuuya wipes out the entire Asian Alliance invading fleet with Material Burst . The Yokohoma Disturbance Arc ends.